


The Letter

by inthesnowglobe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, One Shot, Sansador, Tumblr Prompt, because im evil like that, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Tumblr prompt:</p><p>Sansa writes a love letter intended for Loras, but Sandor ends up with it instead.</p><p>From Sansan Ringleaders.</p><p>I loved this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

 

“Joffrey must never see this letter,” she whispered conspiratorially. “It is for Ser Loras' eyes only.”

 

“I understand, my lady,” Shae said with a nod. If Sansa trusted anyone with this scandalous letter, it was her Lorathi handmaiden. “But I must ask, what have you written to the knight of flowers?”

 

Sansa knew her intense blush betrayed her.

 

“Is it wise to send a letter to the Tyrell boy when your engagement to the King was only just broken?”

 

“Margaery seems convinced that her brother and I will make a smart match.”

 

“And you are certain she meant Ser Loras?”

 

Sansa had never considered the possibility that Lady Margaery had meant one of her other brothers. Garlan the Gallant and Willas had never even entered her thoughts, not when Loras had been so kind to her. He was the one who had offered her a rose and the Hands Tourney, not Garlan or Willas. She had never even met the two oldest brothers of House Tyrell.

 

“I'm sure she did.”

 

“I'm sure, my lady.”

 

“Be sure to leave it with his saddle. No one else's.”

 

“I will see to it, my lady.”

 

… **.................................**

 

The next day, Sansa avoided the places she expected Ser Loras to be. She had been emboldened by the wine she had indulged in and now regretted deeply the things she had wantonly written to the knight of flowers.

 

She took her breakfast in her chambers with Shae that morning and refused to watch the knights practicing in the yard that afternoon with Margaery. She knew he would be finding the letter when he had his squire saddle his horse for the jousts, which coincidentally, was right about now.

 

She could only pray that Ser Loras was as gallant as his brother and would keep the letter's scandalous contents to himself. She had no idea how she was ever going to look him in the face again.

 

Sansa blushed furiously as she recalled the detailed descriptions of lewd acts she had scrawled with drunken abandon in her letter.

 

“Shae, how could you let me send that letter?” she moaned as they made their way back from the Great Hall.

 

“I'm sorry, my lady. It wasn’t my place.”

 

“It is from now on. How am I going to ever speak to him again?”

 

“I'm not sure, my lady but now is when you find out.”

 

As Sansa feared, Ser Loras was at that moment making his way towards them. Judging by his sweaty hair and and full armor, he had just left the yard early. He made eye contact with Sansa and she knew that it was too late to run and hide. She blushed and felt as if she might cry but his easy and lovely smile lit up his face and gave Sansa a glimmer of hope. Maybe he hadn’t found her letter, or even better, maybe he had liked her letter.

 

“Lady Sansa,” he said bowing his head in greeting as they met in the corridor.

 

“Ser Loras,” she said dipping into a graceful curtsey. “I trust your jousting was unmatched,” she asked, hoping he would say something if he had found her letter.

 

“You are too kind, my lady but my practice was with the swords this afternoon.”

 

Sansa felt her hope swell. He hadn’t found the note. Maybe there was still time to retrieve it and burn it. She could only pray that it had not fallen into the wrong hands.

 

“You must be tired, ser. Have a good evening,” she said bowing again. Loras nodded his head and moved off without a backwards glace.

 

“Shae, do you think he might not have found the letter?” Sansa asked eagerly.

 

“It would be possible, my lady. He did not seem to be a man who had discovered a scandalous note beneath his stirrups.”

 

“We have to go back to the stables and get the note, before he or anyone else finds it.”

 

Sansa dragged Shae back towards the stables as the men were filtering in from the yard. The horses were lathered and glistening with sweat just like the men that handed them over to the stable boys. She watched from the shadows as several members of the Kingsguard handed off their horses to be cooled and had their armor stripped by the squires. Osmund Kettleblack and his brother Osney were making perverse gestures and laughing uproariously. Meryn Trant and Balon Swann joined in on the laughter until a commotion erupted from the far end of the stables. A large black horse had a stable boy cornered in fear. The large warhorse's ear where pinned flat to it's head in agitation.

 

“No stable boy can handle that one. He's as ornery as his rider,” Trant laughed at the trembling stable boy.

 

Sandor Clegane came within a foot of where Sansa was hiding as he strode over to take the reigns of the feral stallion. The horse kicked its head but submitted when The Hound gave it a firm elbow in the flank.

 

“Calm the fuck down, boy. I'll handle Stranger,” Clegane said as he led the feisty horse to a stall. The boy relaxed and hurried off to busy himself with a safer task.

 

Behind his back, Osmund and Osney resumed their gestures. Sansa was sure that they wouldn’t have dared do it to his face. The Hound didn’t seem to have a sense of humor so whatever the joke was, she was sure that it would be lost on him. Sansa had never even seen him smile.

 

Sansa watched as the men began to make their way from the stables until only The Hound was left. He stabled the great black warhorse and removed the saddle.

 

“My lady,” Shae whispered almost breathlessly into her ear. Sansa jumped at the sudden sound so close to her. Sansa whipped around, shot the girl an irritated glace and shook her head furioulsy. She did not want to be caught hiding in the stables spying on The Hound. Shae looked desperate but Sansa ignored her and turned back to see if Clegane had left yet.

 

She had to get her letter back.

 

The Hound moved at a leisurely pace as he removed his armor piece by piece until he was down to his breeches and a tunic. The tunic was unlaced and cut down to the middle of his abdomen revealing his muscled chest. Under the thin layer of black hair, she could make out the dips and curves of his battle hardened body and she found herself unable to look away.

 

Shae was pulling urgently on her sleeve but Sansa just shook her off as she continued to watch The Hound. His long black hair was sticking to his face from the sweat he had earned in the yard. He blew at the strands hanging into his eyes but they only fell back down.

 

Clegane lifted the flap of his saddle on top of the stirrups and pulled a piece of paper from under the oiled leather.

 

Sansa felt her heart drop into her stomach.

 

She wheeled furiously around on Shae who looked utterly miserable.

 

“ _I'm so sorry_ ,” the girl mouthed silently.

 

Sansa felt the panic rise in her chest as He began to unroll the paper and move his lips as he read from the note. Sansa grabbed Shae by the arms and threw her out into the stables daylight as she retreated farther into the shadows.

 

The Hounds head shot up at the disturbance. “What are you doing in here, girl?”

 

Shae ran towards him and snatched the paper out of his hands before he knew what was happening and sprinted for the door to the stables. She began tearing the paper into bits as she ran. Sandor was up in an instant and took off after her.

 

“What the fuck? Get back here!” Sansa heard Clegane shouting as they crossed the yard.

 

Sansa's heart was racing as she crept from her hiding place and moved quickly to somewhere, anywhere, far from the stables, terrified of being found.

 

She worried desperately about what Clegane would do to Shae if and when he caught her. Shae was brave and dangerous in her own way, but what could she ever hope to do against The Hound?

 

Sansa had almost broken into a run towards her chambers when she rounded a corner and as she was checking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed, she ran right into a wall of hot hard flesh. The smell was slightly salty and something that smelled like woodsmoke met her nose as she looked up and fought back the tears again. She backed up hurriedly.

 

“I- I'm sorry, ser-” she began when The Hound grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in close.

 

“Where the fuck did that little bitch of yours go?”

 

“I beg your pardon but-”

 

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean,” he said as his eyes narrowed and he closed the gap between them. “Why did you write me that letter?”

 

Sansa's eyes went wide.

 

“Oh aye, little bird. I read it before the little Lorathi bitch took it and tore it up.”

 

Sansa was almost panting from fear. She suddenly remembered that it had never been addressed to anyone specific. She had never said Loras' name. Now The Hound was under the misconception that the letter had been for him.

 

She blushed anew at the things she had written.

 

“Please, ser-”

 

“I am no fucking _ser_ and you bloody well know it. Why would you write a letter like that to me? Was this an amusing little joke between you and your handmaiden? I wonder if the King would find it as funny as you two have.”

 

“Please! No!” Sansa began to sob. “It was for Loras, my intended. Shae put it under the wrong saddle! Please!” She clutched desperately to his tunic and sobbed as she inhaled his masculine scent. She found it overwhelming and powerful. She felt the rise and fall of his chest quicken as she clung to him.

 

He grabbed her by her shoulders, not unkindly this time, and pushed her off of him. “I should have known. Don't worry. I'll keep your secret.”

 

… **.....................................**

 

The next morning Sansa rose as Shae was shaking her shoulders insistently. “My lady! Wake up!”

 

The beautifully exotic girl was panicked. Sansa sat upright quickly and blinked past her dreams and back into reality.

 

What a strange dream to have of _him_!

 

“My lady, you must hurry. It's the King! He wants to see you.”

 

Sansa remembered her dream and felt her breathing stop. It was The Hound. He had told Joffrey about the letter.

 

It was her immediate thought, though, she didn’t seem to quite believe it. Shae and Sansa worked quickly to dress her and pull up her hair in a way that she knew would please Joffrey. Soon, she was making her way to his chambers. Her hands were shaking and her lower lip quivered but Shae gave her strength as she followed closely and protectively.

 

Ser Trant and Ser Swann were waiting outside the Kings solar and stopped her before she could enter.

 

“The King would see you alone,” Trant said with a smirk as he grazed his lusty eyes over her body.

 

She looked back to Shae and the woman bowed before making her way back to Sansa's chambers. Sansa looked back to Swann and Trant and curtsied. “Thank you, sers.”

 

Trant opened the door for her and admitted her into Joffrey's solar.

 

Joffrey was busied at his desk with his crossbow slung across his lap; the ever present Hound standing just behind him on his right.

 

When he heard the doors close his head shot up. As he saw Sansa approach, a smile worked his way across his slimy lips. “Sansa!”

 

“Your Grace,” she said with a bow. As she rose her eyes met Clegane's for only an instant. It did not escape Joffrey's attention.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry. You seem to have things confused. _I'm_ King. _This_ is my dog,” he said quirking his head in Sandor's direction.

 

“No, your Grace. I was impressed that this meeting would be a private one. Forgive me, your Grace.”

 

“Oh, it will be.” Joffrey's smile had become maniacal. He rose from his seat behind his desk and crossed over to her until he was just in front of her. “It seems that I had you all wrong, my lady. Perhaps I was wrong to break our engagement.”

 

“I couldn’t possibly be worthy of you, your Grace.”

 

“Oh, but from the things I have heard about you, you would be at least worthy to share my bed.”

 

Sansa would not allow her eyes to drift towards Sandor's. She had believed him when he had said that he would keep her secret.

 

“If you would do those things to a dog, then I can only imagine the things we could do in a marriage bed.”

 

“Forgive me, your Grace, but I’m not sure I understand.”

 

“Hound, what was it that our good lady told you in her love letter?” Joffrey aimed behind him to the stoic soldier.

 

“As I said before, your Grace, I am ignorant of any letter.”

 

“Yes, you never were the brightest, dog. Trant and the Kettleblacks seem to remember quite well the things that were written in her letter left on your saddle.”

 

Sansa noticed Sandor shift uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. So he hadn't said anything. So that was why the other members of the Kingsguard were regarding her the way they had.

 

“I-I'm sorry, your Grace. Perhaps the sers Kettleblack and Trant were mistaken. I left no note for The Ho- Ser Clegane.”

 

Joffrey smiled and looked down at his desk. Directly at his crossbow. “A note was found in the stables where the royal tack is not kept. It was signed from Lady Stark. The contents being... far from lady-like.”

 

“I'm not sure-”

 

“Perhaps I should have Trant and Swann come demonstrate the contents of the letter so that I may properly understand what exactly it was that they read.”

 

“Please, your Grace,” Sansa began as she noticed Sandor reach for his sword. The singing of steel against it's sheath sang through the silent room as Joffrey turned.

 

“There will be no demonstration,” Sandor hissed as he cut Joffrey from neck to navel in one graceful swing. Sansa felt the hot spray of the King's blood across her face before she found herself in Sandor's arms.

 

She was shocked and shaking slightly from what had just happened.

 

“Don't look, little bird,” he whispered as she stared at Joffrey's lifeless body.

 

“What have you done?”

 

“I saved our lives. I'm not your knight of flowers but I will be the new kingslayer before I watch Trant and Swann demonstrate your letter.”

 

“Sandor-”

 

“We have to hurry. We are leaving. Now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I didn't give the proper shoutout to the prompt!
> 
> I'm new to working off of Tumblr prompts but its really rather fun....


End file.
